


I'm So Worthless

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Series: Delta Alpha Alpha [1]
Category: Delta Alpha Alpha
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, cuddle party, puking, self hate, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: Marley went out to go have fun by himself, little did he know he would run into his ex Boyfriend at the party.Will Marley and Gaston be able to stay together ? Or will they have to split after so much hard work. guess you'llhave to read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

Marley pulled up to the frat, it was the late afternoon. He was bundled in a black hoodie, that he rarely ever wore as he hated the dark color by itself but it was comforting at this point in time. At this moment it's the only fucking thing that made him feel good. He had one shitty fucking night that he really doesn't want to think about. He achingly got out of his beat up car, every muscle in his body screamed at him. It took every fucking fiber of his being to not drop to his knees into the snow and lay there like a corpse he wished he was. He quickly walked almost stumbling over his own feet but he kept himself up.   
  
Hesitantly he stopped at the door of the frat, he could feel the fear of going inside bubbling up in his chest. What would they say ? Marley shook his head not wanting to bring up those thoughts, he took a deep breath and opened the door only to be met with a quiet house. Something he defiantly wasn't used to since he moved into Delta Alpha Alpha. All he could hear was the slow buzzing of some random show on the tv. He hoped with all his heart that it was someone unimportant or they forgot to turn off the tv before leaving. The brunette cautiously walked to the staircase avoiding the living room altogether. He quietly crept up the stairs being careful not to be the slightest creak. 

 

Marley could feel his body trying to give out as he reached the last step, he used the railing to keep himself up as he hobbled to the bathroom. The Brunette locked the door behind him as he did not need someone walking in on him right now. He just needed to be alone right now, no one can see him like this. Marley turned and looked at himself in the mirror, almost horrified at the reflection that stared back at him. He looked so fucked up, he had a dark black eye, dried blood that ran from his nose to his bottom lip... He had several bruises on his neck and face that were so dark he thought they’d never heal again. Marley sighed and turned away from the mirror not wanting to look at the haunting reflection. His breathing started to get shaky as did his legs as he looked at his body. He just looked so fucked up, he couldn’t believe it was his own body. This had to be some really bad dream ! But deep down Marley knew it wasn’t 

 

Damon hurt him so fucking bad! Marley felt worthles- no he knew that he was worthless. His body was covered in bruises and disgusting hickies, ones he did not want, ones who were from someone other than Gaston. Oh God, would Gaston hate him if he saw how horrible he looked ? Would he dump him ? The Brunette leaned against the wall so he wouldn’t hit the ground, the pain was all too much. He could feel hot salty tears running down his face again. How could he still have tears left to cry ? Marley pushed himself off the wall and slid into the cold bathtub, his breath hitching at the cold touch. He pulled the shower curtain to closed it so he could turn on the shower.

 

He turned it on as hot as he could, his body was in so much pain he couldn’t even feel the hot drops of water hitting his skin. He laid his head on the side of the tub and closed his eyes. All that he could think of was last night’s events that played like broken record in his head. How could he let that fucker do this to him ? Sure he was an Omega and by nature they were weak, but god dam he wasn’t! Angrily Marley sighed at himself as he sat up and opened his eyes, he needed to get clean and get that fucker’s scent off of him. He ran his hair under the water running his nimble fingers through his wet hair getting any dirt out of it. Hesitantly he cleaned his legs, shaking at his own touch… God damm ! His fucking body hurt so much. He just wanted the pain to be over. Fuck! He wanted to be dead, every breath he took felt like hell.

 

Marley pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them, he didn't care how much it hurt right now. He justed wanted to die…. He didn’t feel even worthy enough to live. Why should he feel like he was ? He let himself get degraded by an asshole he swore that wouldn’t ever hurt him again. Marley dug his nails so deep into the sides of his legs that he could feel warm fresh blood being drawn. He  dragged them along his thighs before abruptly pulling his nails out. He took another deep breath before trying to begin to get up again. Marley flicked the handle off  and pulled back the shower curtain. He mentally cursed at himself when he remembered he didn’t bring a towel with him into the bathroom. 

 

“Fuck it.” he mumbled to himself and grabbed a random ass towel. His body started to go numb as he dried himself off before wrapping it around his body. He grabbed his clothes… yeah he was probably gonna throw those away when he got the chance. He would never want to wear them again…. Marley opened the door and made his way to the room him and his best friend Liam shared. He closed the door and thanked that the Blonde wasn’t there. He threw the dirty clothes under his bed so he wouldn’t have to see them. Marley went to the closet and grabbed a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a old band t shirt. He slipped the clothes on and tossed the towel on the floor. He’d take care of it later, hopefully before the other members got back… Maybe he could just act like nothing ever happened.. No Liam would know something was wrong. Marley sighed knowing he couldn’t hide from his best friend. Oh well he’d cross that bridge when it came to it, not like they’d be home any time soon. Marley smiled at that fact feeling a little relieved that he was alone to wallow in his misery. He looked at the objects scattered across the room, he picked up the pocket knife that Liam always messed with when he was talking. Marley flipped open the blade and ran his thumb against it’s sharp edge.. God it felt good when he pricked his thumb on the edge. He brought it up to his mouth and ran his tongue along the tiny cut, licking up the crimson blood. At least this was something he did to himself, he was the one hurting himself right now.  He thought about running the blade deep into his skin and watching the blood flow out of the open wounds. Marley shook his head and tossed the knife on Liam’s bed, he wasn’t gonna slip into self harm again. He was better than that… well at least he thought so

 

He fell onto the bed and laid on his side facing the wall, lazily he pulled his blankets up to his nose and burying his face into a pillow. Instantly he could feeling the heavy pull of sleep overtaking his body which he gladly let escaping into the deep dark depths of a lulling sleep.  His breathing was so soft and gentle you couldn’t even tell he was there.


	2. Wake Up Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying, Panic attacks, and puking

When came too he was being shook awake by Liam “fucckk.” he groaned in pain still feeling the bruises that haven’t healed yet. “Dude wake the fuck up! I’ve been looking for you all day!” Liam said as he shook his friend bit more unaware of the pain he was causing him. “Please for the love of fuck stop shaking meeeeee” he groaned trying to get the blonde to release his grip. Liam stopped, seeing his friend was awake, he let go of him and watched as his body hit the bed. Marley groaned and forced himself to sit up, “god what time was it?” he muttered looking at the clock sitting by his bed… shit it was almost 10:30, he slept a hella long time ! “aye dude are you ok ? You didn’t come home last night” Liam asked a bit worried about his friend. Marley yawned and gave a slow nod, he was still tired as fuck. “How long have you been asleep man ?” Liam asked now concerned about him.

Marley yawned and rubbed the back of his head and tried to think how long he possibly was asleep. “10-9 hours i think idk” he shrugged as he was too tired to care currently. “Man! You’ve been asleep half the day !” Liam scolded as he forced Marley to get up from the bed. The brunette only whined as he was forced to leave the warm safety of his bed. But his best friend really wasn’t gonna let him sleep anymore, he let out a big yawn as his body was forced up. “Dudeeee just let me sleep” the brunette whined out as if his plea would be accepted, which it wasn’t. “Nah man you gotta eat something first.” Liam dragged him as if he was nothing, the blonde was pretty strong even if he only had one arm. 

It was then and there Marley actually woke and came to his senses. He felt the overwhelming fear and anxiety building up in his chest. He couldn’t face any of the members right now... Hell he couldn’t even face himself right now! His heart raced with anxiety, “Dude are you ok ?” Liam asked feeling his friend start to shake. “I-I can't go down t-there” Marley stuttered out barely able to control his own voice. Liam looked back at him and saw how fucked up and scared his friend was.The blonde pulled them back into their room shutting the door behind him “Dude what the fuck happened at that party!?” Liam asked now filled to the brim with concern for his bestie. Marley gulped, so afraid of reliving the memories, reliving the pain, and relieving the shame… He tried his best to push his fear down but it just wanted to swallow him up. “Calm down and take a deep breath” Liam tried to calm down Marley who desperately tried to follow his advice, he slowly calmed down but still remained to shake “I s-saw Damon a-at the party y-yesterday” the brunette barely managed to get out. Liam immediately caught on knowing what that bastard was capable of. “ Did that fucker hurt you !?” Liam asked a bit louder than he should of, but dam he was concerned for his friend ! Marley could only barely nod as he felt tears well up again.

Liam sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he had never dealt with something like this before… Not even Lance taught him how to handle a situation like this. “Just stay here man, Don’t go back to sleep tho” he warned before leaving the room to get some help. Fuck! who in the house knew how to handle rape ? He walked down the stairs running his hand through his soft blonde hair. Dam maybe Jacob ? he was kinda the peacekeeper in the house… Shit ! How do you tell someone that your best friend was raped and you have no idea to handle it !? Liam took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, Marley needed help right now and he be damned if he didn’t get him the help he needs. 

Liam walked into the living room, he turned on the tv grabbing the frat’s attention. “Aye man ! Wtf?” Gaston asked as he was invested in the show that was on. “Guys I really need your help” Liam pleaded as he truly had no idea what to do. The frat listened seeing that Liam was actually being serious for once. “Alright what's the problem ?” Nik asked taking a drag from his blunt. Liam hesitated for a moment wondering whether or not it was a good idea to tell them. “Well….” he hesitated again, but he knew he had to tell them for Marley’s benefit despite how much the Brunette might hate him for it. “I think Marley got raped, and i ….. I honestly have no fucking idea what to do ! And i really fucking need someone’s help” he busted out feeling a tad relieved to tell someone. Nik inhaled his bunt out of surprise almost choking on the dam thing. That pretty much caught them all by surprise, sure a lot of shit has happened at Delta Alpha Alpha, but never a rape case. “Dude are you sure?” Gaston asked really fucking concerned for his boyfriend. 

“This isn’t something i would lie about, marley has a lot of bruises and he's shaking worse than a fucking dog” Liam to convince them, they all seemed to catch on. “What do i do ?” Liam asked really desperate for someone’s input on the situation. “Is he here ?” Jacob asked putting down his DS for once “Yeah he's upstairs, he's been asleep for like 10 hours, i just woke him up..” He told him unsure if that was healthy or not, which it really wasn’t. Jacob got up and carefully followed Liam up the stairs so he could assess how bad the situation was. They both quietly stopped at the door having a quick talk before going in.


End file.
